Cipher Pol Zero
Cipher Pol Zero is a black ops and special operations Organization that branches from Cipher Pol. It is not in the range of Cipher Pol Number 1-9 and also knows the Rokushiki. Statistics *'Leader': Marek *'Members': **Cipher Pol Zero Agent One, Marek **Cipher Pol Zero Agent Two, Akira **Cipher Pol Zero Agent Three, Kedamono Ender (Resigned, reported as deceased, no replacement.) **Cipher Pol Zero Agent Four, Cecilia **Cipher Pol Zero Agent Five, Kotoki **Cipher Pol Zero Agent Six, Nadeisco *'Mission': To eliminate any threats to the World Government in absolute secrecy. *'Status': Active Overview Unlike Cipher Pol Number 1-9, Cipher Pol Zero is completely unknown to the world outside the range of Sengoku and the three Marine Admirals. They are a black ops and special operations Organization that the World Government had hidden in secret in the event Cipher Pol Number 9 suffered a humiliating defeat. The Cipher Pol Zero has a base of operations, but it is currently unknown as to its whereabouts, though it can be assumed it is within the Grand Line. Their members are free to come and go as they please, handling separate missions on their own that are in the best interests of the World Government. The Cipher Pol Number 9 was relatively known to the outside world, as several Marines heard of the exploits of one of their most prominent members, Rob Lucci when he killed 500 soldiers and a group of rampaging pirates in a kingdom on his own as a thirteen year old boy. However, the Cipher Pol Zero is a secret organization and people do not know of their existence whatsoever. Duties of Cipher Pol Zero Their only assigned mission is to kill anyone who is a threat to the World Government. They are allowed to kill anyone they see fit as a threat, whether they be man, woman or child. Teams of Cipher Pol Zero thumb|right|310px|Cipher Pol Zero (top: Akira, Marek, Ender; bottom: Cecilia, Kotoki, Nadeisco) Unlike the other Cipher Pol divisions, the Leader Marek requires them to work in teams for the efforts of teamwork. As such, he makes them pair off into a duo so that the two members can work off each others strengths. There are only two cases that permit a solo team; that is in the case of Marek himself and Nadeisco, who outright refuses to work with anyone and the same goes for his fellow members. With the reported death of Ender, it is unknown if Nadeisco and Kotoki will be forced to team up or if a new member will be recruited to replace Ender. *'Team Zero': Marek *'Team One': Akira and Cecilia *'Team Two': Ender and Kotoki (former); Kotoki (current) *'Team Three': Nadeisco History Past It is unknown how long the CP0 organization has existed, but they have no record of existence at all, even in the highest echelons of the Marines and the World Government. Hitoya Nadeisco was stationed on Hitoya for an unknown amount of time, most likely to track down Kedamono Jeran, but for unknown reasons as well. He lured in the Straw Hat Pirates and captured Jeran in order to interrogate him. Afterward, he fought them as well as the Marine Captain Rick Rodrieguz. He was forced to flee in order to head back to the base of the CP0. Parm Ender went to Parm with his partner Kotoki in order to wait for the Straw Hats so they could kill them and capture Jeran to make him join the World Government. Marek, Akira, Cecilia, and Nadeisco left after their meeting in Mock Town to go to Impel Down to quell the remaining riot and make an example of the Staff there. Nadeisco did not approve of the mission, saying it was "boring," so he left on his own and went to Parm to follow the Straw Hats. Once he got there, he tried to fight and kill Ender until Luffy interrupted. Nadeisco was defeated by Luffy, but Ender stepped in, revealing his true nature to his son and knocking Luffy out before enraging the former and causing him to attack. Ender and Jeran fought for a short time before the Cipher Pol agent revealed his Devil Fruit power and took over his son's body in order to use him to fight against his own crew. The demon within Jeran's Devil Fruit became enraged at the presence of the elder Kedamono and forced him out while subsequently taking over Jeran's body in the process and unleashing his Amano Omikami – Tsukuyomi form. Jeran went on to defeat Ender and subdue Kotoki while Nadeisco healed his allies and fled Parm, most likely to return to the Dragon Wraith. Ender declared the fight on Parm to be a total defeat on their part while Kotoki riled the locals into a riot to drive the Straw Hat Pirates away. Jeran and the others left with the hollow victory looming just over their heads. Impel Down During the events of Parm Marek, Akira and Cecilia arrived at Impel Down and quickly brought the remnants of the riot under control even though most of the prisoners had been freed. Marek questioned the worth of Magellan and his prison, which angered the Warden to the point he tried to attack him. Both attempts failed as Magellan's Hydra simply passed through Marek and Akira caught it bare handed before causing it to explode from the inside out. Category:Villains Category:Organizations Category:Characters Category:Subrosian